World Union
---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Motto: Peace and Equality |- ! Main aim(s) Official language(s) Main Language | Maintain peace between nations and Prevent war. English, Finnish, Esperanto, Spanish, Italy, Kurzadic, Greek, Ermahger, Niclish, Gaelic, Bork Bork Bork, Dradelian, Dradelian Kaynian Spanish/English |- !Government |Union |- ! Prime Minister President | Manu II Prince Justin I of Prussia |- !Consul | Kutay I |- ! | |- ! | |- ! Currency Websites | Depending from member state http://worldunion.wix.com/world-union |} The World Union (abbreviated WU in English) was an international organization consisting of multiple different nations located all over the world. It was founded by Nico Fors in October 2012 under the idea of peace and equality between nations. The organization had a policy to accept all membership applications, with the only pre-requisite being to have at least one claim on Earth, although members are permitted have virtual or extraterrestrial claims. The WU ceased to exist due to inactivity. Etymology The name "World Union" comes from the union of the words "World" and "Union" and was adopted as the official name of the Union since its establishment, in late 2012. Its Turkish name "Dünya Milletler" comes from the words "Earth" and "Nations" wich as directly trasnlated to English is the Earth Nations, It is correct name for World Union is Turkish. The Finnish name for World Union is "Maailman Unioni" wich as directly translated is the Union of the World, the English name for the Union originated from this Finnish variation, to its current form. The name World basicly comes from the fact that the Union is allowing all of the nations, requiring WUs standards to join, no matter where in the World they are located. And the word Union is there becouse its an Unnion between nations. History Establishment Because of the idea of Peace and Equality between nations, the World Union was established in 2012 in order to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving international economic, social and humanitarian problems, mainly at Micronational level. The term was first officially used on 7th October 2012, when the Union was officially founded. The first Censor elections of WU were hold in November 2012, and the winner of the elections was Austin Rowe from La Villa. Elections ended on 26th November. Bc Union joined into World Union in 29th November 2012 Represented by Torga. BC Union is currently nominated to be kicked out of WU, due to their inactivity. Torga defended their inactivity due to requests from the People's Republic of Mexania and Grunkia to withdraw from discussions. King Jimmy I made it clear that it would impact economic and social aspects of it's nations, as well as Torga's Research Initiative. Later on The Emperor of Arkto Imperio became the President of the WU, who is Sean O'Ruiarc, But later on when the Arkto Imperio joined into Mangdublah, the title of the President transformed to more formal, as did the title of Censor. The WU first was a small not so active Union Until the year 2013, when it had grown to a bigger size, and became more notable then before. In those times WU already had some inactive members that were kicked out by common decision of 5 WU members. The first meetings of the General Assembly, with all of the current full members represented (exept Torga), and all the Observers, took place in World Union Wiki Chat in Wikia beginning 20th January 2013. Since its creation, there has been controversy and criticism of the World Union. In the micronational community, an early 2013, it was disputed mainly on Wikia by some users, and Plaktukai goverment even announced when they left WU that the full Union was only way for the founder to get all the control over the Earth. Which was an huge misunderstading, mainly caused the seats of Niclogian President and the Prime Minister of WU gave to some Autonomous areas inside Niclogia, Which were not controlled by him. Peace group was founded by Hasan Çakar and Manu II, in 3rd of January 2013, it became the Security council of WU. On 11th February 2013, New Prime Minister was elected from Mouzilo. He is called Manu II he got 6 of 12 votes. Other candidates were Hasan Çakar from Hasanistan and Lothian from Lyonesse. Holy Templar Council & Iberian Union They joined into WU in 22nd January 2013. But the Holy Templar Council soon after left again, since it wanted to keep its independance. individial members can still become member of the council, but no longer through the WU. The Union Iberica/Iberian Union is also no longer part of the WU, since WU seems to have become inactive. Micronational Broadcasting Union Micronational Broadcasting Union joined into WU at 24th January 2012.Micronational Broadcasting Union Current Members: *Hasanistan *Prussia *Aden Former Members BC Union BC Union has not been officially removed from the World Union, but is currently in a motion to be removed from the World Union. King Jimmy I of the Kingdom of Torga, and official representative of the Western Canadian Union (formerly the BC Union) has attempted multiple times to get in contact with President Nico Fors, without availability. King Jimmy I of Torga says that he considers the World Union to be run autocratically, and to hamper Torgan, as well as Grunkian interests and that Torga's interests within research, development and militant factors go directly against World Union objectives. He also expressed his discontent over Prime Minister Nico Fors, claiming that he was controlling the Union through backroom politics, and autocratically making decisions without a proper quorum or consensus, as well as the lack of progress and incapacity to speak in formal English within the World Union. External Links *http://worldunion.wix.com/world-union *http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/World_Union *http://micro.wikia.com/wiki/World_Union *http://worldunion.wikia.com/wiki/World_Union *http://worldunion.wikia.com Category:Unions Category:Organisations